Descent: Journeys in the Dark
thumb|Mnogość elementów w grze Descent thumb|Karta bohatera w grze Descent thumb|Armia potworów w grze Descent thumb|Plansza w grze Descent Gra Descent: Journeys in the Dark została wydana przez Fantasy Flight Games w roku 2005. Świat gry osadzony jest w realiach fantasy, głównym zadaniem graczy jest przeszukiwanie podziemi w celu wypełnienia określonego zadania zależnego od konkretnego scenariusza. Podstawowe zasady gry Jeden z graczy zostaje wybrany Panem Podziemi, a jego zadaniem jest sterowania potworami znajdującymi się w podziemiach oraz zagrywanie kart zdarzeń, które mają pomóc mu zapobiec graczom w wypełnieniu głównego celu scenariusza. Pozostali gracze współpracują ze sobą sterując bohaterami, którzy próbują utorować sobie drogę przez podziemia i ostatecznie wypełnić postawione w scenariuszu zadanie. W czasie tej wędrówki gromadzą skarby, które ułatwiają im dalszą eksplorację podziemi. Rozgrywka podzielona jest na tury, w których najpierw wszyscy bohaterowie wykonują swoje akcje, a na końcu działania wykonuje Pan Podziemi. Jeżeli scenariusz nie wprowadza dodatkowych reguł, gracze wygrywają jeśli uda im się wypełnić zadanie określone w tym scenariuszu, natomiast Pan Podziemi wygrywa, jeśli liczba punktów zwycięstwa graczy spadnie do zera. Gracze mogą zdobywać punkty zwycięstwa odnajdując skarby i glify, natomiast tracą je gdy bohaterowie umierają (bohater po śmierci odradza się w mieście tracąc połowę złota, nie traci posiadanych przedmiotów itp.). Bogactwo mechaniki gry Niepowtarzalność każdej rozgrywki zapewnia m.in.: * kilkadziesiąt dodatkowych właściwości ataku, które mogą być cechą bohatera lub potwora, pochodzić z przedmiotów lub innych okoliczności. Przykładową cechą ataku jest podpalanie, które powoduje że zaatakowany zaczyna się palić i w kolejnych swoich turach otrzymuje z tego powodu obrażenia, * gracze zwykle wybierają swoich bohaterów spośród trzech losowo wybranych, powodując, że strategia graczy musi zostać odpowiednio dopasowana do tychże bohaterów, * rezultaty wszystkich walk w trakcie gry wyznaczane są przez rzuty specjalnie przygotowanymi kośćmi K6, przez co zachowany jest element nieprzewidywalności rozgrywki - można mieć wyjątkowe szczęście lub pecha, * wszystkie karty używane w trakcie gry są losowane z odpowiedniego stosu kart co dodatkowo urozmaica rozgrywkę - dotyczy to zarówno kart skarbów, które gracze znajdują w podziemiach, jak i kart dostępnych do zagrania przez Pana Podziemi. Dodatki do gry podstawowej Do tej pory wydawca opublikował 5 niezależnych od siebie dodatków. Każdy z nich wzbogaca rozgrywkę o dodatkowych bohaterów, potwory, elementy mechaniki rozgrywki, nowe właściwości ataku, karty skarbów oraz Pana Podziemi itd. Trzy z nich (The Well of Darkness, The Altar of Despair oraz The Tomb of Ice) skupiając się głownie na rozbudowie rozgrywki, dostępnych możliwości podczas rozgrywki oraz liczby bohaterów i potworów. thumb|Plansza kampanii w grze Descent Pozostałe dwa (The Road to Legend, The Sea of Blood) dodają nowy tryb rozgrywki - kampanię, w której pojedyncze podziemia są częścią większej rywalizacji toczonej między Panem podziemi a bohaterami. Ten tryb zabiera znacznie więcej czasu i wydawca zadbał o możliwość łatwego przerwania gry i kontynuowania jej w późniejszym czasie za pomocą karty stanu gry oraz specjalnych pudełek, które umożliwiają graczom odseparowanie swoich kart od kart innych graczy. Druga edycja : Więcej informacji znajdziesz w osobnym artykule: Descent: Journeys in the Dark 2nd Edition. Druga edycja jest modyfikacją mającą szczególnie na uwadze przyspieszenie rozgrywki oraz jej uatrakcyjnienie poprzez pozbycie się mniej dynamicznych elementów. Działalność fanów Jednym z elementów tworzących klimat gry są figurki bohaterów i potworów. Standardowo wszystkie są w kolorze szarym i czerwonym - jednak wiele osób decyduje się na pomalowanie ich lub nawet więcej przygotowanie elementów planszy w podobnym klimacie (w standardzie jest to tekturowa plansza i jej elementy). Efekty tych prac można zobaczyć w poniższej galerii zdjęć. Descent-giant.jpg|Gigant w grze Descent Descent-dragon.jpg|Smok przed ognistą rzeką w grze Descent Descent-board1.jpg|Plansza ręcznej roboty w grze Descent Descent-board2.jpg|Wzniesienie w grze Descent Kategoria:Gry planszowe Kategoria:Fantasy Flight Games Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe